Mitsuba Sousuke/Relationships
Relationships Minamoto Kou At first, Kou and Mitsuba did not get along, as Kou finds his Mitsuba's attitude annoying and Mitsuba continuously insulted him, calling him a "Hella-Lame, Traffic-Safety-Earring Boy" and generally being rude. However, once he finds out Mitsuba's reason behind his haunting, they quickly came to an understanding. Hearing about how Mitsuba was bullied in the past and how he tried to fake a personality to fit in better yet ending up being forgotten, either way, Kou assured him that he'd remember "Mitsuba Sousuke" as someone who's "cocky, looks like a girl, sarcastic, selfish, has an annoying voice, obsessed with his camera, goes emo sometimes, and is only fake nice", and that he only needed to be himself to make friends. It was also found out that Mitsuba used to be Kou's classmate. When Mitsuba asked if they would have been friends if he were still alive, Kou responded that it didn't matter if he's dead and that they could still be friends. Mitsuba also took a picture of him, and when asked what photo he took, he answered that it was "something important" to him. Having never made any friends in middle school, Mitsuba greatly appreciated Kou's company, and his declaration they're friends. He was able to be more genuine and display emotional vulnerability around him. During their reunion in the Hell of Mirrors, Mitsuba did not recognize Kou due to losing his memories. Currently, he seems to think of Kou as just a weird guy that tried to insist he remember him. Yugi Tsukasa Sometime after his death, Mitsuba made a wish to Tsukasa to not be forgotten by people, however the wish was too unclear for him to be able to make anything but a weak supernatural form for Mitsuba, which he then used to haunt the school lockers in order to speak to his schoolmates. After Mitsuba's real wish was drawn out thanks to his involvement with Kou, Tsukasa took advantage of the vagueness of the wish and twisted the rumors about him, turning him into "The Bent-Neck Boy at the School Entrance". This altered, monstrous form is more powerful, but has also lost the humanity that Mitsuba once had. In the Hell of Mirrors Arc, it was revealed that Tsukasa had created Mitsuba using an amalgamation of body parts he found as well as part of his original soul. This newly formed "Mitsuba" has the same personality but does not retain any of the original's memory. Tsukasa then gifted him with a brand new scarf that is dark brown in color. This Mitsuba doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that he was Tsukasa's creation, or that his "original" version was once a normal human. Mitsuba is scared of Tsukasa, as he often forces him to do things he doesn't want to, like eating Number 3's heart in order to make him a school mystery. However, having lost his memories, he sticks closely by Tsukasa, the first person he ever met. He seems to have settled in somewhat with Sakura and Tsukasa, though he still teases Mitsuba sometimes. Yashiro Nene Prior to the story, Mitsuba took pictures for Nene's gardening club back in middle school, but the two did not formally met until the Hell of Mirrors arc, after the disembodied hands brought her to him. At first sight, she thought that he looked handsome and prince-like, but Mitsuba quickly shattered that impression by commenting on how fat Nene's ankles are. When he explained that he was trapped in the boundary and had asked the hands to bring him someone that could help, he quickly won Nene over by acting cute in front of her so she would help. Later, he revealed that he does not remember anything about his former life or the cause of his death, and that's probably why the mirror boundary hadn't been able to attack him yet. When the 3rd School Mystery's minions began attacking them and Nene was caught, he tried to save her by throwing items at her attackers, but he also ended up getting caught. Mitsuba seems pretty fond of Nene as a senpai. He protected her from falling debris after he accidentally hit them with his new powers, and tried to impress her by exclaiming that he's gotten stronger now, even though Nene didn't really understand. When he forcefully pulled Nene, Kou and Hanako out of the mirror boundary, he told her to keep quiet, and that they'd see each other again. Nanamine Sakura Hyuuga Natsuhiko Mitsuba and Natsuhiko seems to be on good terms, despite the fact that Mitsuba never calls Natsuhiko by his name and doesn't want to be friends with him. Hanako Minamoto Teru Category:Relationships